


Superman plane rescue

by BH52



Category: DC Comics, Superman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: A very basic short with Supes saving a plane





	Superman plane rescue

 

  
Pilot said "This is Ferris Air flight 4587, checking in, we're approaching the landing zone now"

 

Control tower replied "Copy that, flight 4587" before there was a small explosion.

 

Pilot called "Mayday, Mayday, we've lost our engines and may have a hull breach"

 

A scared child asked "Mum, are we going to be ok?"

 

On the ground, a dark haired man took off his glasses, started to run, ripped open his shirt to reveal a blue suit with an "S" shaped emblem inside a diamond shaped shield and he could swear he heard theme music.

  
As the radar beeped, control tower said "There's an unidentified bogey incoming, it's moving fast"

 

A lookout pointed and said "Look, up in the sky!"

  
As a blue & red figure flew past the plane, the Pilot exclaimed "It's Superman!"

 

The Man of Steel caught the plane, flew down to the airstrip, set the plane down and removed the door.

As he entered the plane, Superman asked "Is everyone alright?"

Passengers & crew nodded.

 

He added "I hope this experience hasn't put any of you off flying, statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel" then flew up, up and away.


End file.
